Brent Blake (RLS CAW)
Brent Blake1 ''(born 30th January 1987 in Fort Wayne, Indiana2) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to PRIZE Wrestling League, having spent the majority of his career at home-town promotion Fort Wayne Wrestling Championships in Indiana3. He is a ten-time FWWC Champion, and two-time King of the Fort. Career: Training, FWWC Origins (2005-2010): Blake began training at local promotion FWWC just as they were beginning to gain traction. He debuted under his real name as an enhancement, and between 2005 and 2010 was relied upon to job for all of the main event talent due to his safe working style and lack of ego. King of the Fort, Championship Success (2010-2017): In a move seen as a reward for years of service without asking for anything in return, Blake was pencilled in to win the 2010 Siege for the Fort Tournament. After being crowned King of the Fort, by last eliminating Romario, the fan response led to Blake turning heel for the first time. Christening himself 'Bad Boy', or 4B for short, this would last the remainder of his time in FWWC. Getting Blake over as a heel rejected by the fans, and succeeding despite them, led to the most lucrative period in the promotion's history. He would defeat Dante to win his first FWWC Championship in 2011, trading the belt with his rival over the next two years before winning the 2014 Siege for the Fort, becoming the first man to win it twice. Following his tenth FWWC Championship win in 2016, Blake confirmed that he would be leaving the promotion at the end of his contract the following year, in an attempt to break into another circuit and "start fresh". UNION Wrestling Controversy (2017): Following the expiry of his contract with FWWC, Blake followed close friend Dante- now known as Sinyster- to UNION Wrestling, where they promised him an "intense storyline" upon debuting. However, following Sinyster's issues winning over the crowd, UW got cold feet and, according to Blake, reneged on the promise. They told him they would eventually debut him, but that they wanted him to avoid the negative reaction to Sinyster, and so left him stewing in London without any solid plans ahead of him4. He successfully appealed to RLSverse Management in late 2017 to have his contract with the promotion terminated, but decided to stay in England to try and break into wrestling elsewhere. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): At a PRIZE Wrestling League Live Show in July 2018, Blake made a shock debut following Mikey Ace's victory over Matsuda. Initially looking as though he would be attacking the former, he instead allowed him pass and viciously attacked the supine Matsuda. The following day, Matsuda would go to social media to say; "''a man without pride would know not to stick his nose where it had already been bitten. But I am not without pride." A match between the two was later confirmed by the promotion that took place at the Bring Down The House Show in London in October 2018, which he won. The match was lauded for it's true "grudge" feel, the believability of it's hardcore moments, and dramatic finish. In-Wrestling: Signatures: Inverted Powerslam Two-Handed Chokebomb Finishers: Midwestern Lights ''(Northern Lights Bomb)'' 4B Lock ''(Muta Lock)'' Entrance Theme: USA 1 ''(in PRIZE)'' Accomplishments: FWWC Championship ''(x10)'' King of the Fort ''(x2, 2010 & 2014)'' Trivia: * Blake's mother is English, however he considers himself American only. In an interview in 2017 he explained; "...because mom rarely spoke of her time in England, and I never actually saw it or touched down on it, it always felt disingenuous to say I was half-English. I'm American, it's all I know. Maybe being here all the time will change that, I dunno."5 * Blake is in a relationship with Italian wrestler Dulcy Bravo, who's also appeared at PRIZE shows as a jobber.6 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # 4B was originally created to serve as my MyCareer CAW in 2K16 due to the voice acting making my usual Career CAW no longer feasible. # His birth place was chosen from the list of announce names at random, and led directly to... # …FWWC being created to flesh out his back story. It ended up actually existing in my Universe Mode for a time, and got bigger from there. # In truth, I created him again in 2K17 for a specific story with Sinyster, only to be unsatisfied with the latter's gimmick as a face. So, when I turned him heel, it no longer made sense to have the uberheel 4B attack him. Over time I pretty much forgot I'd created him. His return is long overdue. # This is actually kind of true; although I chose his name at random in the same way I chose his birthplace, it reminded me of someone with the same first name I'd known at school. His mother was American, and he said he'd never felt "half-American" because it seemed wrong when he knew nothing about the place in a personal way. # This kind of detail is merely to flesh out the CAWs as people so it's easier for readers to form attachments to them. Category:CAWs